WWE gone Lost
by beelzemongirl
Summary: What happens when 15 WWE superstars and Divas get stuck on a deserted Island? Craziness, drama, and romance of course! Many pairings...too many to count.
1. Prologue Sandman

Disclaimer: I own nothing but ideas. I wished I owned more, but I don't.

_Sandman_

None of us had been the same since the crash. We were stuck here, with absolutely no means of escape. I looked over at Tom, who seemed awfully calm for someone stuck here with fourteen others, most of whom were freaking out. I had a calm demeanor, but I was still freaking out inside. I hadn't had a single beer or smoke in a while and I was facing another craving.

Tom raised an eyebrow as if to ask "What?". I moved away from the others and over to Tom.

"Man…we are so screwed" I said.

"I hear ya. Maria can't stop crying and John's trying to keep his cool. Kane's losing his temper, Cody's doing stupid stuff and Bob's just sitting there" Tom replied, "You okay?".

I nodded. "Yeah, but I haven't had a beer or smoke in days man…and I'm bored".

"Hm…hold on. I think I have some cigarettes in my pack here".

Lucky for us, Tom, Kane, Mickie, John, and Lilian were able to save some of their stuff. We'd be set for a few days, but how long exactly was still in question. In the meantime, I watched Tom dig through his bag.

"Aha! I knew I had them!" he pulled out a pack, "Here, you'll need these a lot more than I do".

I took them. "Thanks Tom. I appreciate it".

"Not an issue".

We watched as Maria continued to freak out, trying our hardest not to laugh about it. When we started laughing, Ashley gave us a threatening look and we just shut up then.

"It's okay Maria, we're gonna be fine. Does anyone have a cell phone? We can try to call Shane and see what he can do" Ashley suggested.

"We've already tried that, remember? None of us have reception here" Bob answered, calmly as ever.

"So what do we do now?" Trish asked.

Kane shrugged. "We gotta hold off for a little while. Help will come as soon as people catch on that our plane crashed".

"Which will be when?" Ken asked.

"Maybe they've already caught on. Maybe there's a search party already sent out for us. Who knows? I certainly don't".

Lilian looked over at Ashley, who was still trying to console Maria. "You were on Survivor, Ash. You can help us".

I started barking with laughter then.

"Are you kidding me?! This chick was booted off early in the season. Lil, don't make me laugh like that again, you're gonna make my sides hurt".

Lilian flashed me a look similar to Ashley's. I shrugged and lit another cigarette. I kept telling them, none of this was gonna work. I agreed with Kane, we had to wait it off a little. Help would come, and we'd be fine and we could all laugh about this later.

Ashley stomped her way toward me and had the audacity to swipe the damn cigarette out of my mouth and step on it.

"What was that for?!" I demanded.

"Simple. You insulted me, and now I get to fight back. At least I don't have a nicotine addiction, an alcohol addiction, nor do I get drunk at people's birthday parties!".

I looked at Tom for support, but he slowly walked away…Traitor…

"Well…at least I'm not a talentless bitch who got kicked out of the WWE for stupid reasons!" I replied.

"Well then…last I remember, you got fired for telling off Ric Flair!".

"Hey, I had my reasons!".

"Enough!" Lilian got between, "Knock it off, both of you".

We fell silent, but continued to glare at each other until Ashley took off.

"Ashley!" John called after her and tried to follow her, but her glare made him stay put.

But someone wasn't intimidated by her glares, and that was Glen Jacobs AKA Kane. He went back after her, and the rest of us just watched. This was really bad. If the situation wasn't bad before…it was worse now.

A/N: So…what do you think? I hope you liked this!


	2. Chapter 1 Tommy Dreamer

Disclaimer: I own nothing but ideas.

_Tommy Dreamer_

"You shouldn't piss her off so much" I said as Ashley stormed off.

"Nah…she'll be alright. She's stronger than we like to think" Jim replied.

"You know, I can't stand you when you act like an ass".

"Yeah, I know. No one can".

"Alright, what the heck are we gonna do now?" Ken asked.

"Don't panic guys. It's bad enough we have one person panicking. We need to find shelter before it starts getting bad" Lilian said.

"Yeah, good plan…but where in the world are we gonna find shelter in the middle of nowhere?" Cody asked.

Lilian appeared to think for a minute. "I'm not sure. Maybe if we find a cave or something, we can take shelter there".

"But only God knows what's been in those things…honestly. I think we should just wait it out here" Bob suggested.

I shook my head. "We can't stay out here. We have to think of something and think of it fast".

"Alright…then we have to go with Lil's idea. But where in the world are we gonna find a cave out here?" Rob asked.

"We have to look around. It might take us a while, but I'm sure we can do this".

"Well…shouldn't we find Ashley and Glen first?" Maria finally calmed down long enough to ask.

"Right…we'll split up and we'll find them. We meet back here in an hour. How's that?" Lilian asked.

"That's perfect. Wait, how will we know the time?" Mickie asked.

"Cell phones…we might not be able to call anyone, but they still work. Rob, what time is it?" Bob asked.

Rob flipped out his cell phone and checked out the time. "Seven sixteen. At eight sixteen, report back here, right?".

"Yeah, that's what she said" I replied.

So we tried to divide up evenly, which wasn't exactly easy seeing as how we all had our differences. But in the end, it worked out. John was leading our group, which consisted of me, Jim, Rob, Trish, Maria, and Bob. Naturally, we all worked together perfectly. The rest went with Lilian and our search began…

A/N: How was that? It seemed a little vague to me, like I could've done something different. Oh well, what's done is done. You can't do a thing. Hope you liked!


	3. Chapter 2 Mr Kennedy

Disclaimer: I own nothing but ideas.

_Mr. Kennedy_

I went with Lilian and the others to find Glen and Ashley. I agreed with Tom wholeheartedly. I knew Ashley Massaro, and no one in their right mind would even dare to piss her off that much. I wanted to just kill Jim. He had no right to talk to her that way. If it had been Lilian, I would've kicked Jim's ass.

We used the light of our phones when it started to get dark. We all started to get worried when we couldn't find either of them. But things got a little better when we actually found a cave.

"Guys!" Phil yelled, "I didn't find Ash or Glen, but I did find shelter! Come quick!".

"Alright, we're coming, hold your horses".

Lilian led the way there and followed Phil's light. Of course, it just so happened to be perfect. We did a quick inspection and found that Phil had a use after all. Now, if only we could find Glen and Ashley…

Eight sixteen came too soon. We reported back to the beach, both teams empty handed.

"I'm thinking something must've happened. You think we'll be able to find them tomorrow morning?" John asked.

"Yeah, when it's light out. I know Glen, he'll stay in one place" I joined in.

"No one asked for your two sense, Anderson" Bob replied.

"Two sense?! Oh, Holly, I know you didn't just go there!".

"Maybe I did!".

"You wanna go at it?!".

Lilian rushed to get me away, and Cody, surprisingly, stepped in for his former mentor. I didn't dare fight to get out of Lilian's grasp. I didn't wanna risk hurting her. But too bad the same didn't apply to Cody.

"And you!" Bob turned his attention to Cody, "You treacherous little bastard! Give me one good reason not to pummel the shit out of you!".

"I'm just looking out for you!".

"Lookin' out for me?! Ha! Was that what you were doing when you stabbed me in the back for DiBiase?!".

Cody fell silent and moved out of his way. Bob swept past me and stared out at the ocean. Nothing seemed right anymore. And no one knew that better than Robert "Hardcore" Holly. I couldn't pretend to sympathize with him. I'd be lying to myself and others. All of us were on edge. But the least I could do…

"Hey…" I walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, man. We're all on edge here, and I had no right acting the way I did".

Bob didn't reply immediately. But when he did, I knew it was sincere.

"Same…we need to get to the cave, now. Something tells me it's gonna rain here soon".

"He's right" Lilian nodded in agreement.

"You found a cave?! Where?" Jim asked.

"Somewhere out in the forest. If we use the light of our phones, we can see it" Lilian answered.

John nodded and flipped his phone out. "Guide the way".

A/N: Longest chapter so far. I hope the others will get a little longer. Then they're more interesting. Next chapter: Trish Stratus's POV and things start to tone down for the night, and a funny song is sung. See ya!


	4. Chapter 3 Trish Stratus

Disclaimer: I own nothing and like it!

_Trish Stratus_

It didn't take us long to find the cave, thank God. If we were on edge before, everyone was okay now. I guess finding shelter brought us all together and gave us a feeling of accomplishment. That's what united us long enough to make a fire, share some laughs, and have a small, but very comforting, meal. Our food supply was limited, so we had to take things slow. Just as we were all getting ready to hit the hay, Jeff brought up a shockingly interesting thought.

"Hey guys…I just had a very scary thought".

"What?" Phil asked.

"What if there were only guys here, and we went gay?".

We were lucky no one was drinking anything, or else liquid would've been everywhere.

"Gay…as in…homo gay?" John asked.

"Yeah…who do you think would pair up with who?".

We were all thoughtful for a minute. Who would get with who? It was Mickie who first made a suggestion.

"I think John, you and Jeff would look so hot together".

"Whoa! What?!".

"Yeah…I really think that would be pretty hot".

"No comment…".

I went next. "You know, come to think of it…Tom, Jim, you two would look great together".

Even in the dark, I knew Jim and Tom were looking at each other. Jim raised an eyebrow and Tom looked grim.

"Well..." Tom started, "If Jim was gay, that'd be perfectly fine with me".

"Can we not talk about this?" Jim asked.

"You don't have to get defensive about it".

"I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!".

"Well…we didn't mean anything by it, Jim" Lilian pointed out.

"Yeah, since we're all here, we might as well talk about something, and why not this?" Maria asked.

"Because it's stupid and it doesn't make sense. None of us guys are gay here, so…drop it".

Tom smiled devilishly. "Okay...but if you were…".

"Will you just shut up already? Damn Tom, if I'd know better I'd say you were gay!".

"Trust me, I'm not. I'm married, and I have twin girls".

"So? I've got a girlfriend, and an ex-wife with whom I have two kids. So you have no right pointing fingers at me!".

"We're not pointing fingers at anyone" Rob joined in, "It's just something we should all be able to talk about".

"Yeah, but I don't wanna talk about it! Guys, I'm trying to sleep, okay. It's bad enough I haven't had a beer in almost three weeks…".

"Yeah, but Jim-".

"THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER!".

Tom's smile hadn't faded. "Okay…but if you were gay…" he looked over at the rest of us, "Who here seen or heard Avenue Q?".

We all knew what he was hinting at and everyone was nodding. Tom then started singing.

"If you were gay, that'd be okay. I mean 'cause hey, I'd like you anyway".

Ken took up. "Because you see, if it were me, I would feel free to say that I was gay but I'm not gay".

Jim sighed with agitation. "Ken, Tom, I am trying to sleep".

I crawled between the others until I got to Jim and then I got really close to his face.

"What?!" he snarled.

"If you were queer" I sang.

Jim rolled his eyes and rolled over. "Trish…".

"I'd still be here. Year after year because you're dear to me".

John laughed and stepped in. "And I know that you would accept me too…".

"I would?" Jim asked.

"If I told you today "Hey, guess what, I'm gay!". But I'm not gay!".

Lilian picked up there. "I'm happy, just being with you. So what should it matter to me what you do in bed with guys?".

Jim shot up. "God Lilian that is so wrong!".

"No it isn't!" Maria fired back.

Even Bob, who was usually a stick in the mud, joined in on the fun. "If you were gay, I'd shout Hooray!".

"I AM NOT LISTENING!"

Phil joined in too. "And here I'd stay. But I wouldn't get in your way".

Jeff was laughing too hard, so Rob took it up from there.

"You can count on me to always be beside you everyday to tell you it's okay".

"You were just born that way" Cody sang.

"And as they say, it's in your DNA" Mickie joined.

We all sang the last part together. "YOU'RE GAY!!!!".

"I AM NOT GAY!".

"But if you were gay…" Tom said.

"Shut up! I swear I'm gonna strangle you guys!".

We fell silent then. Yeah, he'd taken enough from us. I got back to my original spot. It was going to be a really long night for James "the Sandman" Fullington.

A/N: Okay, I almost wet myself making this chapter. It's probably my fave so far. I had a lot of fun making it. Granted, I love the Sandman, but I had to pick on someone in this chapter. Next chapter: Kane's POV. Glen learns some surprising facts about Ashley, some that he may even have in common with her. Can two totally different souls touch to begin something more? And where the flip are they anyway? Find out next chapter. See ya!


	5. Chapter 4 Kane

Disclaimer: I own nothing and you better like it!

_Kane (Glen Jacobs)_

I did not even know why I was there. Why did I have to be put on an island with no means of escape with a bunch of lunatics who had absolutely no idea what they were doing? Damn fanfic writers…

Anyway, I don't know why I felt a need to go after Massaro. We had worked together on several occasions and I was actually kinda upset when I found out that she was suspended indefinitely. Then she was released. We weren't friends or anything, we just liked working together. From Smallville to minor storylines, she was easy to work with and the only diva who never annoyed the living hell out of me. Granted the others weren't so hard to work with, but still…a lot of the ones I worked with…well…they weren't bright.

I found her sitting under a tree with her knees to her chest and her face pressed against them. I knew she was one touch cookie, but I had never seen her look this vulnerable. She reminded me a lot of Amy Dumas, AKA Lita. You all remember her right? Sure you do, so I won't go into detail. Both girls were little punk asses, but people had deep respect for them. Me being one of those people.

"Massaro, I-".

"Go…away" she said.

I rolled my eyes. "Nope, don't wanna. I'm not going back without you".

She looked up, her face red from crying. "Why? Why am I so different from everyone else? You'd just leave them there in their misery. Why am I so different?".

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not like that".  
Ashley shook her head. "Everyone's like that".

I sat down next to her. "Jim was just pulling your chain. He does that to everyone when he hasn't had a drink, you know that".

"Why does my life suck so much?".

"What? You think your life sucks?".

"Yeah…".

"Your problems aren't that bad. They're nothing compared to mine".

"I guess we both kinda have it rough, huh? We both have shadows we have to live in-".

"What?".

"Everyone compares me to Amy, and everyone compares you to Mark".

Mark Callaway, the Undertaker, one of my best friends who happens to be my character's brother. She was right about that. In the early days of my career, I was compared to him. I hated the guy's guts at first, but you get used to it. I got used to it because it happened on a regular basis and plus he's still in the business. Massaro had it a little rougher. Her little comparison retired a few years ago so she doesn't have anyone to tell those that do compare her to shut up and reassure her that she's her own person.

"You're not Amy…You're Ashley Massaro, and personally, I wouldn't want it any other way".

"Why? Didn't you like her?".

"She was fun to be around, but all in all, it was just a storyline. We were just friends at the time".

"Why'd you go after me?".

I shrugged. "Just thought you needed someone to fall on. No one else would let you fall on them, so I figured what the hell…might as well help her out".

"You didn't have to".

"No, but I wanted to".

My eyes went wide. Did I just say that out loud?! God, I'm a moron!

"Why?".

"Do I need to explain myself twice? Everyone needs a someone sometimes. As strong as we are, we're not invincible".

"I think that's the wisest thing anyone's ever said to me".

"Glad I could say something assuring. I'm not good at this whole comforting deal".

"Neither am I. You think we should head back?".

I helped her to her feet. "Yeah. You got your cell phone, right?".

"Yeah, we can use the light from it".

I started out walking ahead of her, while the light of her phone acted as a light for me. It took us a little while, but we eventually made it back to the now empty beach.

"Son of a bitch!" I hit a nearby tree, "Now where the hell are they?!".

Ashley put her phone back. "Maybe they're off looking for us".

I rolled my eyes. "That'd be a shocker!".

"You don't have to be so negative about this. We'll just stay here until tomorrow morning. Then we'll go look for them" she moved in front of me, "Together".

I sighed deeply. "Fine, we'll do it your way".

"We'll be fine, I promise".

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya" I leaned my back on the tree. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but it had to work. I didn't wanna risk giving her sand fleas everywhere.

She moved next to me and the next thing I knew she had her head on my shoulder. My eyes widened. This hadn't happened to me in forever and a day. Now that it was happening, I wasn't sure whether to be offended, okay with it, or annoyed. I chose that it was okay, as long as she didn't try anything else. I put my head on hers and we both fell asleep like that. This was how I made a heaven out of hell…

A/N: Okay, maybe this is my favorite chapter. I do plan on putting these two together. Next chapter: John Cena's POV: The group wakes up to go out and find Ashley and Kane and Maria has a Kodak moment. See ya then!


	6. Chapter 5 John Cena

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

_John Cena_

I woke at the first light of morning. I stepped over the others and went outside to get warm. Yeah, that cave was, by no means, warm when the fire went out. I breathed deeply and continued to stare at the rising sun. I didn't notice that I wasn't alone at first.

"Hey" Trish came out from behind me.

I turned. "Hey".

"You okay?".

"Yeah, I'm fine, just still a little tired. Where do you think they are?".

"They probably went back to the beach…who knows".

"Let's just hope Glen hasn't killed her first".

"You know...there's more to Glen than what you think".

I shrugged. "Sorry, I'll try not to be so judgmental".

"So…do you always get up this early?".

"No, not usually. But it's not usual for me to wake up in a cold cave either, so…".

"You're doing things out of the ordinary?".

"Yeah, somewhat. I wonder what they're doing".

Trish rolled her eyes. "They'll be fine. Glen's probably the scariest thing you'll see on this island and Ash knows what to do".

"Maybe. Glen isn't exactly the most social guy in the world".

"I don't know, she called me up after she heard she'd be on Smallville with him and she was ecstatic about it".

"How ecstatic are we talking?".

"Jumping on the bed, running around the room screaming, the whole nine yards".

"Okay, is it me, or is she easily excited?".

"No…she just…I don't know…maybe she is".

After a few hours, we ate as much as we could without taking everything (It wasn't a whole lot) and we set out to look for Ash and Glen. This time, we stayed together as a group. Luckily for us…it didn't take us long to find them.

"Hey guys!" Jeff called, "I found 'em, and I think we're gonna have a helluva time with this".

We followed Jeff to the beach again, only to catch a most…I guess you could call it touching…scene. Ashley had her head on Glen's shoulder and he had his head on hers. Both were out like lights.

"Poor things…they must've spent the whole night looking for us, or at least trying to get back here" Maria pulled out her camera.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked.

"Oh, taking a picture so we can hold it over them later. And plus, it's a perfect Kodak moment. When I'm done, we can wake 'em up".

It amazed us her camera survived after being in water for so long. We assumed it was waterproof or something, but none of us were entirely sure. Yeah, when we crashed, Maria was the only one who actually landed in water. If you must know, I was kinda pinned to a tree…

Maria took her picture and Lilian set in to wake them. She started out by poking Glen, but that didn't seem to work. If it had worked though, we would've had one angry monster on our hands. Glen hates being poked.

"Is he like, dead, or something?" Maria asked when we couldn't wake him.

"No, he's alive…he just doesn't wanna get up" Mickie answered.

Bob shrugged. "Guess we gotta wait on 'em".

"In the meantime…anyone know where we can get anymore food? I'm starving still" Jim added.

"There's gotta be something edible on this island. There's gotta be fruit or something" Cody suspected.

"Why don't some of us look for some?" Rob asked, "We'll come right back here".

"Absolutely not, we're not splitting up again in case this happens again" Lilian shook her head.

Ashley stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Oh…hey guys…are we home now?".

"Hey, she lives!" Phil said, "Welcome to the land of the living".

"Shut up, don't make me throw sand at you. I take it we're not home now".

"No, unfortunately. So…how'd this happen?" Tom asked looking at her, then Glen, and back to her.

"Oh…nothing, he just came after me to see if I was okay. We came back here, found you guys gone and we camped out here. Why?".

"Because you two looked so adorable like that!" Maria squealed.

"Whoa…whoa…wait one goddamn minute. Me and Glen? Oh, please, no. He's totally not into me".

"Really…well then…why'd he go after you?".

"Because he said you guys wouldn't".

"And why'd you spend the night with him?".

"Hello…he was the only one available".

"Right…good point. Oh, but why'd you use him as a pillow, hm? Why?".

Ashley rolled her eyes. "No, there is nothing going on between me and Glen. I used him as a pillow because I didn't wanna get sand fleas in my hair".

"You could've used your bag".

"Maria! Look, nothing is going on here. We're just…we're just…I don't know what me and Glen are".

"Acquaintances?" I suggested.

"I guess…I know him, but I don't, you know?".

"Hm…right" Maria said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Do you know how to wake him up?" Ken asked.

Ashley shrugged. "No idea. It's a miracle he's never late".

Fwomp…Glen just fell right over…right on Ashley's lap.

"Oh my god...he fell on you. Are you alright?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He'll wake up…sooner or later".

"So…what do we do until then?".

Everyone was quiet for a minute. Jim looked out to the ocean and raised an eyebrow.

"Swimming, anyone?".

A/N: Alright, so this isn't all dramatic and romance, more like a comedy sorta speak. Yes, they do go swimming in their clothes. Next chapter: Lilian's POV. The others go swimming while Ashley is forced to stay on the beach with a sleeping Glen. But something's gonna go amiss and an old partnership is going to be tested. Keep reading to find out what goes down! See ya!


	7. Chapter 6 Lilian Garcia

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

_Lilian Garcia_

None of us had bathing suits with us, so we all decided to go swimming in our clothes. Probably not the smartest idea, but it was still something to do. Everyone went in except for Ashley, who was still tending to Glen, who was still sleeping. She looked out over us every now and then, but kept most of her attention on Glen.

We started out having fun, but things started getting a little weird when we felt something in the water around us. Some of us didn't feel it at first, but in the end all of us were out except for Cody, who decided to stay in the water anyway, despite our warnings.

Well…he should've listened.

"Guys" Mickie looked out, "Where's Cody?!".

"I don't know!" I looked out as well.

"Where'd you guys leave him?" Glen asked, he had woken up after a little while.

"He wasn't out too far…Oh my god, what if he was dragged under by something!" Maria freaked.

Bob seemed to stare off at the ocean. "Something did. I'm goin' in".

"Are you insane?! It was probably a shark or something" I said.

"He was my partner…partners don't quit on each other".

I stayed silent as Bob made his way into the water and swam out far to find Cody. All of us looked grim as the water started turning red. Oh this was bad, really bad. We all held our breath and crossed our fingers. I was gripping Ken's hand tightly.

"Where are you guys? C'mon, just be okay".

We all breathed again as we saw Bob carry a passed out Cody Rhodes out of the water. I tried to give him CPR and it worked, but he wound up passing out again.

"Wow, what happened out there?" Jeff asked.

"Shark attack. Cody's a little bloody, as you can see. But I was pounding that shark in the gills, and it just keeled over".

"In the gills?".

"Yeah, it's their weak point".

We got Cody back to the cave and tended to his wounds. Bob didn't dare go back into the cave, but rather stayed outside and watched the sun go down. He was obviously conflicted. Jeff made his way outside and started talking to him, but I couldn't hear what all they were saying, but I knew Bob was highly conflicted about his decision to save Cody.

Most of us kept our attention on Cody, who probably wouldn't be able to move for a while. Mickie volunteered to look after him. Me, well, all I could do was worry and watch…

A/N: Next chapter: Maria's POV. A restless night awaits the group and one of the girls is having worries. Who is it and who offers to take care of her for the time being? Find out next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7 Maria Kanellis

Disclaimer: I own nothing and like it!

_Maria Kanellis_

It seemed that no one was going to sleep that night. Cody was in terrible pain after being bitten by that shark. God only knew when he'd be able to move again, if at all. I tried not to freak out in front of the others, so when I felt like wigging out, I went outside to the beach. It was the best way to relax myself.

But I wasn't alone…

I looked over and found Bob sitting on a huge boulder not too far away. He was still conflicted, very. I knew about his Cody's former partnership, how it started, how they won the tag team titles together, and then the betrayal happened. That's when things got bad for Bob, and things got better (Or maybe worse?) for Cody.

I started to cry. I couldn't take this. We were all falling apart…in our own ways, but we were. I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I caught Bob's attention and was surprised to feel a pair of comforting arms around me. I looked up and there he was.

"It's alright, just don't let the others see you cry" he said.

"I can't take this. I'm scared, I'm cold, I wanna go home, and I wanna see my other friends. We're all falling apart, and I just can't take this anymore!".

He slid his hands up and down my arms in a comforting gesture. He wasn't trying to be romantic, no, but he was kind of acting like an older sibling or something like that. I was difficult to comfort, so Bob began to sing soothingly to me.

"I see you standing here, but you're so far away. Starving for your attention, you don't even know my name. You're going through so much, but I know that I could be the one to hold you. Every single day, I find it hard to say I could be yours alone. You will see someday that all along the way I was yours to hold. I was yours to hold".

My sobs were silenced to little whimpers and I allowed myself to relax as he continued.

"I see you walking by, your hair always hiding your face. I wonder why you've been hurting. I wish I had some way to say. You're going through so much. Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you? Every single day, I find it hard to say I could be yours alone. You will see someday that all along the way I was yours to hold. I was yours to hold".

He paused for a moment. "You okay?" he asked.

I nodded as he let go. "Yeah, I just had a little meltdown that's all".

"A little?".

"Okay, a big meltdown. I feel like everything's falling apart. And I feel like everything's all my fault".

"None of this is your fault. The stupid plane malfunctioned and caused us all to crash. Maria…you are a very strong, smart, beautiful woman. You can't keep blaming yourself for all this".

I looked right in his beautiful gray eyes and knew he was right. For once, I felt strong. I felt like anything was possible. I embraced him and he returned the favor.

"It'll be alright, I promise".

"This coming from the Alabama Slammer?".

Bob smirked. "No, this coming from Bob Holly".

I put my head on his shoulder, and a few extra tears slid out. But they weren't sad tears. I was happy that I had someone looking over me, even if it was the oldest person here on the island. He ran a hand through my hair in another comforting gesture and continued his song.

"I'm stretching but you're just out of reach. You should know I'm ready when you're ready for me. And I've waited for the right time, for the day I catch your eye, to let you know that I'm yours to hold. Every single day, I find it hard to say I could be yours alone. You will see someday that all along the way I was yours to hold. I was yours to hold. Every single day, I find it hard to say I could be yours alone. You will see someday that all along the way I was yours alone. You're so far away. You will see someday that all along the way I was yours to hold. I was yours to hold. I'm stretching but you're just out of reach…".

I had dozed off, so I was told that Bob carried me back to the cave and sang the very last line of the song.

"I'm ready when you're ready for me…Maria…just know, I'm here for ya. I'll take care of ya, I promise".

A/N: sorry guys, as tempting as this pairing may sound, I'm not pairing Maria and Bob Holly together. What they have is more of a brother-sister relationship. Sorry to those who wanted to see this pairing, but I don't think it's gonna happen. Next chapter: Bob "Hardcore" Holly's POV. Holly looks after Cody and ends in an emotional confrontation.

BTW: I don't own the song Yours To Hold. That belongs to the band Skillet. Thanks a bunch.


	9. Chapter 8 Bob Hardcore Holly

Disclaimer: I own nothing and like it!

_Hardcore Holly_

I couldn't even believe I saved the little brat. Why the hell did I tell Lilian that we were still partners in a sense? Was it maybe because I wanted those days back? I wasn't even sure, but I had done it anyway and I was now facing consequences of what I did. I was left by the others to watch over the little rat.

He was surprised to see me when he woke up. He wasn't all too happy about it.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he asked.

"The others left to find anything edible around here".

"And they left me with you? WITH YOU?!".

"You think I like this anymore than you? Be lucky I saved your little punk ass".

"Why? Why'd you do it?!".

"Hell, I don't even know!".

"You are absolutely worthless!".

"And what, you're any better?! At least I don't stab people in the back! I practically gave you a career and THAT was the thanks I got? Now look where you are…you and DiBiase kissing Orton's ass. Allow me to ask: When was the last time you two had a title opportunity?".

Cody stayed silent, and I knew I had him beat.

"Why? Why'd you do it?".

"What?".

"Betray me".

"I needed room to grow, Bob. I couldn't stay with you forever you know".

"And what? You couldn't just tell me that?!".

"I didn't want you to get all emotional about it!".

"Emotional?! Emotional?! Is that what that really was?! I don't think so! Why did you spend nearly a month trying to get my respect, win the tag team titles, only to lose them to your betrayal?".

Cody shook his head. "I didn't want you to get hurt, and I never wanted you to. You're my dad's friend and my mentor. But…I just wanted something else".

I didn't believe a word of that bullshit. I turned away.

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you" I said.

"A part of you has to believe me, seeing as how you saved my life despite what I did".

I had been conflicting with myself for two days, only trusting Jeff with my thoughts. I didn't want to uproot those thoughts again to Cody. He had caused, for the first time in my life, a big black hole, a missing piece in my life. I thought that it would've gone away when I left, but I was wrong. Every student received at my school, it only reminded me of Cody. I loved him, like I would a brother or son. Why…why did I still feel that way about him? Why in the hell did I save him? Did I want those days back?

I had every reason for wanting those days back. When I was his partner, I was loved by fans all over. I felt like I belonged still in the business. But then…maybe it was because I wanted to feel like I belonged. Maybe that's why he did it. He wanted a younger generation as his posy and he got that. But was there a reason for his brutality about it?

"Why'd you and DiBiase team up with Orton anyway?".

"Why do you wanna know?".

"I know you wouldn't have steeped that low if I had stayed in the business".

"Maybe I would've".

I scoffed. "No you wouldn't have".

"How do you know?".

"You're your father's son. He never would've kissed anyone's ass for anything".

"I'M NOT KISSING RANDY'S ASS!".

"Whatever. Anyway, next time you have a partner, do yourself a favor, Rhodes. Remember, payback can be a real bitch".

"Why'd you save me from that shark? How'd you even do it?".

I smirked. "The gills. They're a shark's weak point".

"But why'd you do it?".

I closed my eyes for a minute. "When I come up with a good answer, I'll let you know. But for now, you need to rest. I now got two siblings to look after".

A/N: I know, not as dramatic as I wanted, but I tried. No, they are not gay and they never were. I don't write slash of any kind, FYI. Next chapter: Phil Brookes, AKA CM Punk. The group have set out to find food, but what happens when someone finds a rare bird and plans to kill it. Who will save it? And can Phil remember the morals he's forgotten since he got the title of World Heavyweight Champion? Who will show him the light? Keep reading to find out. See ya!


	10. Chapter 9 Phil CM Punk Brookes

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so like it!

_Phil Brookes (CM Punk)_

"God, there is nothing on this island!" Jim complained, "How the hell is this place even habitable?!".

I rolled my eyes and ignored him. It was like him to complain when he didn't have a beer for a while.

"There's plants here, so it's habitable. If there weren't, we'd all be dead" Jeff replied.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious" I said.

""Hey, no one asked for you!" Jeff snarled back.

"I don't care, Hardy! I'll join in if I want!".

"Look, both of you, shut up, we get it. You hate each other. Separate…NOW!" Rob intervened.

I sighed, rolled my eyes, and walked off. I was followed though by Mickie. She ran out in front of me.

"Hey, c'mon. We're all stuck here. I don't really know why you can't get along with him at least once. At least until we're rescued".

"Why do you care?".

"Because you were a good person once. I wanna know what happened".

"Look, I did better alright. The world turned its back on me, so I turned away from it. Why does it matter to you?".

"Because we were friends once, and I miss that!".

I sighed. "Leave me alone, Mickie".

I brushed past her and went ahead, leaving her a little confused. She was right about one thing: I was acting like a total dick to everyone, especially Jeff. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but that title, it was everything to me. I lost so much because of it, but gained so much more. But what was it worth?

My pride…

My dignity…

Even worse…my friends and fans.

Mickie and I had been friends once, but it kinda fell apart after I won the World Heavyweight title. Was that bit of gold worth losing her and everyone else? I kicked a pebble as I thought. I wasn't doing anything right. I had a chance to prove myself and I blew it. Blew it in front of everyone.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw a most unusual looking bird. It was about the size of a fully grown chicken, not that big. It was brown feathered, but what really made it strange was its incredibly long beak. Holy cow! I'd never seen anything like that before, well…except for maybe on TV. But even then-

"Hey, food! Good job man. I got a rock and everything ready for it!" Ken's voice broke the silence.

I looked over at him, and it was true. A stone was waiting right in his hand, waiting to stone the poor thing. I wasn't gonna blow it this time. I failed Mickie and the others once, I wasn't about ready to let that happen again. Screw the title, Jeff could keep it. I didn't care anymore.

Ken was about ready to throw the rock, but I grabbed his arm before he could. I shook my head.

"Don't do it" I said, "It's not worth it".

"What the hell? Phil, when did you…ever…start caring about animals. Man, we need meet and this thing, it's perfect".

"It can't move Ken, it's hurt. It's a little bird called a Kiwi. It's hard to find nowadays. They're on the verge of being endangered. I'm not gonna let you hurt this bird".

"We need the meat!".

"I know that, Ken, but is it worth killing an innocent, hurt animal for?".

Ken appeared thoughtful for a minute and he dropped the rock. "In that case, we can't just leave it here. What do we do with it?".

"Take it back to the cave. Maria has a way with animals, maybe she knows about these things".

I picked up the kiwi, which moved in objection. It was trying to get out of my hand, but it didn't exactly work with only one foot that worked. I held tight to the bird until it calmed down and then Ken and I went back to the others…

A/N: Well…I love those little birds, so what? I have a stuffed, beanie baby one, get over it! Alright, next chapter: Jeff Hardy's POV. When Ken and Phil come back with the kiwi, everyone thinks he's for food. Jeff and Phil have a little heart to heart, with Mickie looking on. See ya!


	11. Chapter 10 Jeff Hardy

Disclaimer: Same as always. Own nothing and like it!

_Jeff Hardy_

None of us could believe our eyes when Phil brought in this little bird with the incredibly long beak. The poor thing was scared, hungry, and one of its legs was broken. Jim thought it was meant for food.

"Score!" he yelled.

Phil held the bird protectively. "He's not for eating!".

"Since when did you decide to care about animals?" I asked.

"Since…well…I got a little bit of intervention. Maria, you got some medical supplies in your bag. Think you can bandage this little guy up?" Phil asked, attempting to give the bird over to Maria.

"I'll try. I'm not a vet, but I'll give it a shot".

We found food thankfully in the form of dead bats. Luckily for us (and this came as a shocker) Bob and Cody hadn't killed each other. Cody was sleeping and Bob, being the faithful guardian he is, was watching over Cody like a mother bear would watch her cubs.

"How is he?" Lilian asked.

Bob shrugged. "Not sure. He's barely moved since you guys left. He's been asleep most of the time, actually. So what'd you…O-kay…what's that?" Bob asked when he saw the Kiwi.

"It's a kiwi…a type of bird. He's really hurt" Maria answered.

"Alright. So what are we doing with it?".

"We're helping it".

"How?".

"I'm gonna try to fix it up".

I noticed Phil hadn't stuck around to watch this scenario. He had instead gone to the beach to think. I followed after him, not knowing that I myself was being followed. He was just sitting there in the sand, just staring off at whatever. I made my way towards him, but didn't sit. That kid would strike out at anyone if given the chance.

"I don't bite" he said much to my surprise.

"No, but you did last time we tried to talk".

"True, but sit anyway. I think we need to talk".

I sat. "You're telling me?".

Phil rolled his eyes. "Look, I decided a little bit before I found Beaky-".

I gave him a skeptical look.

"I'm naming it, I don't care what you think. Anyway, I decided that I didn't want the world heavyweight title anymore. As long as I got friends and fans, I'm happy. I don't know what happened to me. I have no idea how I became so obnoxious".

"It was just having the most important WWE title, that's all. That was your first time holding it right?".

"Second, I think. Why?".

"You became power hungry and way too eager. It was the idea you implanted in your head that made you think you were the most powerful thing in the world when in all reality, you were still the same guy".

"Yeah, but with power…that's why I'm gonna lose on purpose at Summer Slam. I don't want this anymore".

"People are gonna want to see a fight".

Phil shrugged. "I'm not saying I'll just fall down and stay down for you, I gotta still make it look like I hate you. You know, for the fans".

"So…does this make us friends again?".

"I don't know, man. I kinda gotta do a lot of soul searching before I can try to rebuild any friendships".

"Then this is the perfect start" a female voice, Mickie's, sounded behind us.

"How much did you hear?" Phil asked.

"I heard it all. We just wanna let you know that we'll be with you the whole way. Redemption is a pretty hard thing to come by. Remember when I had that obsession with Trish? Well…it took me forever and a day to get over that and a lot of people hated me. I did what you're about to do, Phil. I searched for myself and here I am now".

Phil seemed to think for a minute. I smiled. They were definitely crushing on each other. Mickie got up and pulled Phil to his feet.

"C'mon, Glen's got the bats roasted".

I rolled my eyes as I got up. "Yeah, he'd be the one to wanna roast 'em".

We all laughed and headed back to the cave. Things were lighting up immensely. Maybe this situation was the best thing that ever happened to any of us…

A/N: Short, but sweet, I loved making this chapter. Anyway, next chapter: Robert "RVD" Szatowski's POV. Three best friends catch up on lost time. And will a certain ECW Original be back for good this time? Keep reading to find out!


	12. Chapter 11 Robert RVD Szatowski

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but ideas.

_Robert "RVD" Szatowski_

_Softly we tremble tonight. _

_Picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left inside. _

_I said I'd never leave, _

_You'll never change, _

_I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life. _

We ate some of the bats and found sleep difficult to find. I looked up at the cave ceiling and found myself wondering: Why was I here? Why did I want to come back to this? My life so simple after I was released from WWE. So why did I want this? I turned over in my sleeping bag.

_Am I supposed to be happy, _

_When all I ever wanted, _

_It comes with a price? _

I had to agree that this island was probably the best damn thing that could've happened to any of us. We were getting along tons better, and for once, we didn't have to be afraid of each other. Things seemed to be lightning up a little for us. I watched the others as they ate the bats and I noticed, despite our situation, we were so happy. Granted, we had our tensions, but that was to be expected when one is caught in a situation like this.

_And I supposed to be happy, _

_When all I ever wanted, _

_It comes with a price? _

_You said, _

_You said that you would die for me. _

I watched two familiar friends of mine, Tom and Jim, as they ate and Jim smoked his cigarette happily. Neither of them seemed to care about the situation. None of us did as a matter of fact. But particularly those two. It was always nice to see them laid back like that. It was the first time in a long time I had seen Jim like that and Tom just loved life for a change. He had lost the ECW title last month, but it didn't matter anymore. For once, we all forgot our worries and our cares.

_We made plans to grow old. _

_Believe me I was truth in all those stories that I told. _

_Lost in our simple game, _

_Cat and Mouse, only the same. _

_People as before us came to life. _

I couldn't stop smiling at the thought of the dinner scene. Now we were all quiet, in our dream worlds, still not caring about the world around us. By the dim fire was Jim, smoking yet another cigarette.

"Hey, I figured you'd still be up" he looked right at me.

"Yeah, me too" Tom joined in sitting up out of his sleeping bag.

I got up and sat next to Jim.

"So how you been?" I asked.

Jim nodded. "Good, really good".

"If you keep smoking like that…you're not gonna be".

Jim laughed slightly. "I know. But one good thing came out of this".

"What?".

_Am I supposed to be happy, _

_When all I ever wanted, _

_It comes with a price? _

"I don't care if I ever see another can or bottle of beer or anything ever again".

I smiled. "Now if only get the cigarettes away from ya".

"I'll work on that next. Yo Tom, hand me a bat, will ya?".

Tom nodded and handed over a left over bat. I watched as Jim put it on a stick over the fire again, looking as if this was only a camping trip.

"You know…who would've thought that we'd all be stuck here, no beer, a few smokes, nothing really hardcore to whack each other with, and with like, twelve others out on a deserted island with no means of escape? Who knew we'd be stuck like this?" Jim smiled at both me and Tom.

Tom shrugged. "No idea man".

"Same" I raised my hand.

_Am I supposed to be happy, _

_When all I ever wanted, _

_It comes with a price? _

_You said, _

_You said that you would die for me. _

"Personally, I think this has probably been the best vacation I've ever been on. We don't have to worry about our jobs, our kids, our wives getting all ticked off at us over nothing. Well…girlfriend in my case. What about you guys?".

"I actually…I'm starting to miss my girls" Tom took out his wallet and opened it to a picture of his cute twin daughters whose names always escaped me.

"Yeah, I kinda miss my wife too" I said.

Jim dropped the cigarette, stepped on it, and started eating the bat again.

"Man these things are good when you get 'em just right".

Typical Jim Fullington for ya…food, women, smokes, and booze.

_You must live for me too. _

_For me too. _

_Yeah. _

_Yeah…_

_Yeah…_

_Yeah…_

_You…said that you would die for me…_

"You think we'll ever get off this island?" I asked.

Tom shrugged. "If I know Vince at all, he's probably got search and rescue people all over the place. If we don't, then oh well. We're stuck here".

"Guys, this is great and all, but wouldn't be nice to go back home?".

"Yeah, it would. My girls, my wife, they're wondering where the heck I am".

"Same here. Do I think we'll get off anytime soon? Well…I think so".

"When do you think?".

"Sometime soon hopefully. I'm not sure exactly when, but hopefully soon".

I smiled. It was good to talk to them again. My two best friends….god, if only Terry were there, then it would've been perfect. Just perfect, he would've loved it there.

_Am I supposed to be happy, _

_When all I ever wanted, _

_It comes with a price? _

It started raining outside, the second time since we'd been there. Usually, I hated the rain, but tonight, it gave me a kind of peace of mind. Or maybe it was the guys? I didn't know, but I liked it.

Jim finished his bat and threw the stick into a pile in a corner. Tom was just staring at the fire. Me? I looked at each of them. I sighed.

"What's up, Rob?" Jim asked.

_Am I supposed to be happy, _

_When all I ever wanted, _

_It comes with a price? _

_You said…_

_You said that you would die for me. _

"Aw, nothing man, just thinking" I answered.

"Well tell us. We got nothing better to listen to" Tom inquired my thoughts.

"I'm thinking about maybe coming back to ECW. I know Jim, you were re-hired, and Tom, you never left. I really wanna get my contract back and maybe get back to what I'm used to…without the drugs this time".

"What about your web show?" Tom asked.

"I can still film it. I can act like a stoner and not actually be stoned. That's what I do anyway".

_You said that you would die for me. _

_You said that you would die for me, oh. _

_You said that you would die for me oh…_

"Well, if you somehow manage to do it, I'll gladly welcome you back" Jim patted my back.

"And you already know I will. Now c'mon guys. We gotta get some shut eye. We got another day of foraging tomorrow" Tom got into his sleeping bag.

"Yeah, yeah, we hear ya" Jim did the same and I followed suit.

"Hey guys, just one more question".

"Yeah, what's up?".

"Do you think…do you think Vince will let Terry come back too?".

Jim shrugged a little. "Well, he let me come back and Terry is your best friend. I don't see why he wouldn't".

"Thanks, guys…for all of this".

"Hey, Originals stick together 'til the very end. Remember that, Rob" Tom added and fell asleep.

A/N: I love this chapter. I really think that it'd be cool if Sandman, RVD, and Sabu (Terry) would come back. Alright, next chapter: Cody's POV. Cody starts to reconsider joining Legacy and reflects on everything that's happened to him so far. Another angst chapter, sorry guys! See ya then!


	13. Chapter 12 Cody Rhodes

Disclaimer: Same as always.

_Cody Rhodes_

_You think I got it all? _

_Everyone thinks I got it made well, _

_How come my only friends are the ones I play? _

This was bad, really bad. There I was, stranded on deserted island with a bunch of morons (One of which was my old mentor), shark bitten, and unable to move! How would you like to be in my position? But no, I wouldn't wish that on anyone else. It was going to take me forever to heal and even longer to get over the shock of all this. It wasn't completely bad, seeing as how we were all getting to know each other a little better. But I was getting insecure. Randy and Ted weren't there, and it made me feel vulnerable.

_No one understands, _

_What I would do to change my life for _

_Just_

_One _

_Day. _

I was often times left alone in the cave, when foraging grew to be unsuccessful. Bob had gone to join the others in their search. Me? Well, I wasn't gonna be able to help for nothing. My leg was chewed up a little and this could put an end to my career as a whole. God…I can't imagine that. I'm not one to just sit around and do nothing. It's not my thing, you know?

That was why I joined Legacy to begin with. While I was with Bob, I felt I wasn't going anywhere. Sure, I was a tag-team champion, but I was hoping to be something more than that. And after the talk that me and Bob had just the other day, I'm starting to think my choice over. No, not doubting myself, just the choice I made. Like Phil, I lost everything. Friends, fans, even my family didn't support my choice. But I thought that was fine at the time. I had Randy and Ted, that was all I ever needed.

_Don't say if I were you, _

_Or tell me what to do. _

_How things would be if_

_You were in my shoes. _

'_Cause you're not me!_

But Bob was right about one thing. When was the last time I had a title opportunity? Heck, I don't know! See? That's just sad…I can't even remember the last time I had an opportunity. Maybe he's right. Maybe Randy is screwing me over. But I can't just leave them, especially Ted. Ted's like me, he's been screwed over and it's wrong.

I shouldn't be questioning my choice, whether it was right or wrong. It wasn't about right or wrong. It was about being newer, better, stronger. That was it. Nothing else mattered after that. But still…I sometimes wondered if I made the right decision. No…I didn't. What's sad is I know it. It's sick…and wrong.

_You know what I need, _

_And it's not another serenade. _

_I get so tired of all the things you say._

Randy made both of us an offer neither one of us could refuse. Unlimited privileges were extended to us by right of birth. We were better than our dads, he said, and it was time for us to prove it.

Dad warned me about the Ortons. They're deceptive, he always said, never turn your back on one, especially that Randy character. Apparently, he was right. It's a little too bad I didn't listen.

_Give me what I want. _

_You own the world _

_I'd gladly throw _

_The sun away. _

"Hey Rhodes, you alright?" Bob asks when I wake after an afternoon's rest.

Ever since I got bitten by that damn shark, all I've been able to do is eat, sleep, and go to the bathroom. After that, nothing. Yeah, my life was boring.

"I'm fine, why?".

"Well…you seem to be thinking a little hard about something. Not having regrets about joining Legacy are ya?" he asked.

"You son of a bitch! Don't you ever think that!" I grew furious even though I knew it was true.

_Don't say if I were you,_

_Or tell me what to do. _

_How things would be if_

_You were in my shoes, _

'_Cause you're not me. _

"Take it easy, Rhodes. It was just a question, and I got the answer I want already".

"What do you mean?".

"You got defensive. Denial is evidence in a confrontation. I thought I taught you that".

"You didn't teach me anything" I looked at him, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be helping the others?".

Bob sighed. "They wanted me to come back here. If you ask me, they're trying to reunite us".

"Like that's ever gonna happen".

"For all you know, Rhodes, it could happen".

_Please take me as I am! _

_This isn't what I planned! _

_Guess I don't expect that, _

_You could understand! _

'_Cause you're not me! _

I scoffed. "Bull shit".

"Hey, don't you use that kind of language with me, boy! You forget, I know your dad".

"You know my dad, you're not him! You can't tell me what to do! So leave me alone!".

I could sense Bob smile as I turned over. I rolled my eyes. What a know it all. I didn't care if he was older than me. He never cared about my well-being. My own father didn't even care. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been in that kind of position. Oh yeah, this really sucked now.

_I know you think you're being nice, _

_But spare me all your lame advice. _

_Talk to my hand and roll the dice. _

_Everybody's got their price! _

"I know you too well, Rhodes. Too well".

"Shut up!" I said.

"Funny, you weren't like this the other day".

"The other day, I wasn't in pain!".

Bob laughed. "Pain? Please, Rhodes! Maria changed your bandages yesterday!".

I pouted a little inside. I was tired of him gaining the upper hand on everything! God, he wonders why I left him for DiBiase. I kept my silence, though inside, I was seething with turmoil.

_For too long I've been denied. _

_I'm makin' my move so just step aside. _

_No one can say I never tried, _

_To do everything to get back my pride! _

I tried to ignore him, but he continued to rant on and on and on. God, it was annoying. Finally, I spoke out.

"You know what" I sat up, "I'm really tired of lying here, listening to you rant on me! Geez, you wonder why I left? Well there's your answer! You never shut up, Holly! Ever!".

"I'll shut up when you answer me about Legacy. You wanna quit on them, don't you?".

"That's none of your business!" I snarled.

_Yeah, you will never be. _

_Why can't you see, _

_That you're not me?! _

"Apparently it is, because it's making you suffer, Rhodes!".

I didn't say anything, and I let him rant this time.

"You realize while you were trying to earn my respect, I had only two thoughts going through my head about you? One, that boy tries too hard. And two, why does he make himself suffer to try to earn my respect for? I couldn't stand it, Cody. I thought that maybe my beating you a few times would actually get that in your head!".

_Don't say if I were you, _

_Or tell me what to do. _

_How things would be if, _

_You were in my shoes, _

'_Cause you're not me!_

"Well guess what, it didn't. Now are you happy?!".

"No, I'm disappointed, Rhodes, and so is your dad! You shame the name of Dusty Rhodes! How dare you call yourself the son of the American Dream!".

That got me…shut me up actually. But I could tell, as soon as he said it, Bob deeply regretted it. I turned away.

"Cody…I didn't mean it like that".

"Whatever".

"I didn't".

"I don't care!".

"Don't lie to me!".

I sat up again. "Save your breath!".

_Please, help me if you can. _

_This isn't what I planned. _

_Guess I don't expect that, _

_You could understand. _

'_Cause you're not me! _

We fell into silence again. This time, we stayed that way until the others got back. Again, with nothing.

A/N: I don't own the song You're Not Me. That belongs to Marty Bags. It's off the Yu-Gi-Oh movie soundtrack (So what, I like the music, leave me alone!). Next chapter: Mickie's POV. Mickie and Phil share a moment while trying to collect worms for Beaky. Really sweet chapter, I think you guys will like it! See ya! 


	14. Chapter 13 Mickie James

Disclaimer: Still own nothing…

_Mickie James_

Phil and I kinda separated from the others to look for worms for Beaky, his new pet Kiwi. We watched him together as he tried to move around on one leg. For a bird the size of a chicken, he was very determined. He kept trying, falling over, Phil tried to stand him back up, but the little guy just kept going.

"That bird is nuts" I said, digging for worms.

"You know how they say pets resemble their owners? Well…I think I found my match".

I looked at the Kiwi and then at Phil.

"You can say that again…but don't".

Phil laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not that annoying".

I smirked. "Good, because if you were, I'd kick your ass into next week".

"For all we know, we could be going home next week".

I looked doubtful. For a moment, I'd kinda forgotten where we were. Well…until he said that. Oh well…guess Phil had that kind of effect on people. I sighed and he looked over at me to see if I was okay.

"I just really wanna go home" I said.

He put his arms around me. "I know, we all do. We'll make it, we have to".

I knew he was right. I didn't like him seeing me like this. I was supposed to be strong, and I was, but I found myself wanting to go home and not worry about this anymore. I knew this had its good points, but there was no way that we could stay here forever or anything. None of us would survive. I found myself breaking down and crumpling in Phil's arms.

"Hey…we'll make it out, I promise. I'll help ya. I know this is tough, and you're not the only one who feels that way. But we have to be strong for now. We have to wait, just a little while, and then we can go back to our lives, and when we all retire, we'll laugh about this".

I managed a smile. Another effect that Phil had on people, he knew how to make them happy. He knew how to make me happy at least. Meanwhile, Beaky had actually caught a worm and brought it to us. Phil accepted the worm.

"Well look at this…Beaky wants you to have a present" he flashed the worm in front of me and I almost killed him.

"Give the bird the worm. He's probably hungry".

"Hey, don't smile too much. I don't want your face to crack".

I looked on as Phil helped Beaky search for more worms and I couldn't help but wonder if he was really going to keep that bird…

A/N: Sorry this was short, I kinda ran out of ideas. Well…next chapter's the last, the epilogue. Ashley's POV: They get rescued and Ash tells readers about what happened after the rescue and what their lives are like today. Some may surprise you. See ya then!


	15. Epilogue Ashley Massaro Little wonders

Disclaimer: I still own nothing…

_Ashley Massaro_

_(Three months later…)_

We were rescued after three months of living on that island. A lot of storylines were put on hold because of what happened, but everything's okay now. We all faced our own ways of success and we enjoy it immensely. Here's what happened to each of us.

_Let it go. _

_Let it roll right off your shoulder. _

_Don't you know, _

_The hardest part is over? _

Jim didn't get his contract renewed like he thought he would, but Vince gave him a deal of maybe becoming a writer for WWE. Jim turned it down, claiming writing just wasn't his thing. Vince understood and let him go back to Philadelphia. There, he started his own construction company, and even started his own bar, which we all try to go to at least once a year. A lot of fun, great foreign food and all different kinds of alcoholic drinks. He kicked his drinking habit, thank God, and is currently working on his smoking.

_Let it in. _

_Let your clarity define you_

_In the end. _

_We will only just remember how it feels_

Tom continued to prove that he still belonged in ECW, but was given some time off to see his wife and daughters. Lord knows, he never would've survived our ordeal if it weren't for them. Shortly after the visit though, he came back to ECW and the writers put him up in a storyline where he became Christian's mentor, which I think is pretty cool, actually. So now, Tom is back and better than ever. He is, and always will be, the heart and soul of ECW.

_Our lives are made, _

_In these small hours. _

_These little wonders. _

_These twists and turns of fate. _

Ken and Lillian are still going strong, I'm happy to report. He's on Smack Down though, so it's kinda hard for them. How they manage, I will never know. But hey, that's just the way they work.

_Time falls away, _

_But these small hours, _

_These small hours, _

_Still remain. _

Trish went back to Canada, but not before guest starring on RAW, which it was good to see her again. I got to come back the exact same night and got some really good news from there. I'll explain that when I actually get to me. So, nowadays, Trish and her husband are trying to start a family. We all wish her the best of luck.

_Let it slide. _

_Let your troubles fall behind you. _

_Let it shine, _

'_Til you feel it all around you. _

Well…what can I say about Glen? I guess he had some sort of revelation back on the island and kinda realized his character was getting screwed. He told Vince he'd leave if Kane wasn't given any more interesting storylines. Glen's one of the headliners, so if Vince lost him, he'd lose a lot, so…Glen's wish was granted. So he's still in…and his character's possibly gonna have a new girlfriend here real soon, but again, I'll talk about that later.

_And I don't mind,_

_If it's me you need to turn to. _

_We'll get by. _

_It's the heart that really matters in the end. _

John went on to make some more movies, and became WWE Champion late last year. He and Maria are currently dating again, so that's pretty big. I'm not sure what else is going on with him. I'm still waiting for him or Maria to call me and give me an update.

_Our lives are made, _

_In these small hours, _

_These little wonders. _

_These twists and turns of fate. _

Again, Lillian and Ken are still at it. They've already decided to get married someday in Madrid, and honeymoon in Wisconsin. Weird, I know, but Lillian's really eager to show Ken her Madrid. She was born and raised there, so…that and they're going to her family's estate for vacation. We're all invited after the ordeal we went through. As you can tell, we're all friends now.

_Time falls away, _

_But these small hours, _

_These small hours, _

_Still remain. _

Like said, Maria and John are hitting it off again. I haven't heard much from them, but I have heard rumors that a wedding is in the future…possibly in Chicago or West Newberry, MA. But for now, they're kinda taking it slow. Don't wanna rush a good relationship, right?

_All of my regret, _

_Will wash away somehow. _

_But I cannot forget, _

_The way I feel right now. _

Bob…good old Bob Holly…he didn't get his contract done, but he did continue to run his own school in Alabama and even plans on writing for WWE storylines. I think it was him who came up with the idea for Kane's new idea. I've tried to ask via e-mail and text, but he's always blown it off…that jerk…nah, we love him.

_In these small hours,_

_These little wonders. _

_These twists and turns of fate. _

Phil kept Beaky (he got a license to keep a foreign animal), and now even speaks out for animal conservation. Unfortunately, his storyline continued to have him act like a jerk, and he got Jeff to "quit". Yeah, he felt really bad about that, but there's no real hard feelings.

_Time falls away, _

_But these small hours, _

_And these small hours, _

_Still remain…_

We all miss Jeff. We're not sure if he's gonna come back or where he is for the time being. We still talk to him, just not as much as we'd like. Jeff also helps Phil speak out for endangered animals, and even bought himself a tarsier (a really small lemur…). He also got a license for it, so he's clean for that.

_Oh they still remain…_

Rob came back! RVD was permitted to come back to WWE alongside Sabu and even Balls Mahoney! It's awesome. Most of the Originals have returned to ECW, so now balance is restored there. So everything's good there now…

_These little wonders, _

_These twists and turns of fate…_

Cody also had a revelation. He left Legacy, but he couldn't be as active in WWE due to his leg. He's had at least three surgeries to get it fixed. Bob was with him the whole time. Maybe they should've used the gay song on them…hmm…

_Time falls away, _

_But these small hours, _

Mickie and Phil hit it off, everyone knew they would eventually. They spend a good part of summers up in Richmond, at her family's ranch. She helps him take care of Beaky and supports his new found ambition in saving wildlife. Thank goodness…someone needs to motivate him.

_These little wonders, _

_Still remain…_

Then, finally, me. I'm very proud to say that I've returned to WWE successfully and I have a contract for four more years, so you'll be seeing me a lot. But with who? Every lady has to have a guy by her side, right? Well, remember earlier how I was saying Kane may have a girlfriend? Guess what…she's talking to ya. Yep, Bob got the idea from the pic that Maria took of me and Glen back on the island. It's great, and I love it. And maybe who knows…we could really turn into something special.

I guess that Rob Thomas song was right…Little wonders really are the most important things. The things that will stay with you tons longer…

A/N: It is over, my friends! Hope you liked this. I loved making it. Rob Thomas's song Little Wonders really did inspire me to make this fic, so I kinda owe him a little. Well, thanks for reading!


End file.
